


love in an elevator

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt:TIME: late at nightPLACE: trapped in an elevator





	love in an elevator

The bag splitting outside his apartment block had just about been the end of it. A mouldy cherry on top of a disgustingly iced, stale cake of a week. Just about.

The only salvation had been that Suga had managed to scoop up the grocery shopping and had made the elevator by dint of a kind hand holding open the door long enough for him to race inside.

“Thank you,” he said, aware he sounded breathy, but having run most of the way home because it was raining and he had no umbrella, he was exhausted.

“Not a problem,” someone replied, then paused before adding. “Floor Five, I assume.”

“Yes that’s—OH!” Suga looked up from the overspilling bag, and found himself being assessed by a pair of very dark eyes and what appeared to be an amused smile.

He gritted his teeth. The guy who’d held the door open was their new neighbour, one whom Suga had been perfectly prepared to be friendly towards, and offer cups of sugar, or slices of cake to, except for the unfortunate happenstance of their first meeting.

Being neighbourly, Suga had decided it was only right that he should introduce himself and had even bought some cookies and a bottle of wine to make the newcomer feel welcome in his new apartment.

(He’d ignored Tooru’s arched eyebrow and his comment about him not being quite so hospitable to old Washijou-san who’d moved in the previous month.)

Knocking on the door, he’d plastered a wide smile on his face, then fearing he looked far too eager, he’d attempted to tone it down, then panicked even more that he probably looked a mixture of desperate and mocking, and found that when the man (Sawamura, it said on his doorbell) answered the door, his lips were stuck in some awful sort of pout.

“Ah, hi!” His voice had been garbled. “Welcome to the block!”

And then he’d handed over the packet of cookies, wrapped in a paper bag.

Except they weren’t just cookies.

Inside the bag was a packet of condoms that someone, either a shop assistant packing, or Tooru (probably Tooru … definitely Tooru now he thought about it) had packed up with the cookies.

“OH MY WORD I’M SORRY!” Suga had yelped, and thrusting the bottle of wine at Sawamura, he’d grabbed the cookies and the condoms back and fled to his apartment.

Tooru had found the whole thing hilarious. ‘At least he knows you’re interested, Koushi!”

“I’M NOT INTERESTED!”

“Who are you kidding? Certainly not Sawamura. Now, go around with more cookies, and pretend like nothing had happened. Oh, and wear that pale blue shirt. It looks amazing on you.”

But he’d not been able to, and since the condom incident, whenever he’d seen Sawamura lurking in the corridor, Suga had skulked away.

But now they were in an elevator together and about to get out at the same floor and he could hardly ignore Sawamura.

“Hi,” he mumbled, hoping his flushing cheeks could be put down to the inclement weather.

“Hi,” Sawamura replied, a little stiffly, perhaps.

(Or maybe he was trying to stifle a laugh?)

Sawamura coughed. “I never—” he began, then stopped abruptly because a grinding of gears could be heard and the elevator creaked to a halt.

“Of all the times,” Suga groaned.

“Huh?”

“It does this occasionally,” he replied. “Usually when I’m desperate to get home, often when I’m wet through, or late and need to be somewhere.” A banana fell out of his bag. “It’s never happened when my shopping bag has split, so that’s something new!”

“Ah, an elevator possessed by a malevolent spirit, then,” Sawamura said, and grinned.

(A lopsided grin. Incredibly endearing!)

“Yes, that sort of thing,” Suga agreed. “Do you have somewhere to be, Sawamura-san? Did it sense that?”

“A hot date with a microwave meal and the TV,” Sawamura replied. And just then his stomach rumbled. “Wow, that’s embarrassing.”

“I could offer you a banana,” Suga said, and sank to the floor, rather elegantly he thought. “It doesn’t have to be the one that fell on the floor, either.”

Sawamura scanned the elevator. “How long are we likely to be stuck here?”

 “Could be a while,” Suga sighed. Then he smiled as he rootled through the bag, bringing out two beers, more bananas and a packet of cookies. “We could have an impromptu picnic.”

And now a blush suffused Sawamura’s face, darkening the tan of his cheeks. “And … um … those are definitely cookies that your boyfriend won’t mind you sharing?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Uh… Oikawa, isn’t it?” Sawamura mumbled. “I s-saw his and your names on the doorbell.”

“Oh… OH! N-no, friend, that’s all. Flatmate,” Suga said, then qualified. “It’s a two-bedroom apartment, although Tooru spends most of his time at his boyfriend’s place.”

_(Why did I mention that? That makes me sound lonely and desperate. As if I’m begging for company.)_

But Sawamura was smiling again. Picking up one of the bananas, he started to peel it. “A picnic sounds fun, thank you, Sugawara-san.”

And all of a sudden, the rotten maggot-filled cake of a week, had become the most glorious of gateaux.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
